


Fotel

by Cala



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Gen, multiply personalities
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-15
Updated: 2009-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Różne osobowości Echo siedzą na fotelu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fotel

Panna Penn mogła się uśmiechnąć. Zrobiła, co do niej należało, dziewczynka była cała i zdrowa. Panna Penn stanęła twarzą w twarz ze swoim największym koszmarem i wyszła z tego zwycięsko.  
Duch, potwór, który prześladował ją całe życie, leżał we krwi na podłodze domu, który płonął. Ona przeżyła. On nie.

Siedziała w wygodnym fotelu z poczuciem dobrze spełnionego obowiązku. Teraz mogła odpocząć.  
Zasnąć.

~*~

Taffy krzyczała i kopała nogami, wewnątrz ciała, które jej nie słuchało. To była jej robota. Jej pieniądze. Jej chwila chwały.  
Zamiast tego została zamknięta w klatce i patrzyła jak jej marzenia i plany legły w gruzach.

Krzyczała do ludzi stojących obok fotela. Błagała.  
Niech ją wypuszczą.  
Naprawią.

~*~

Natalie odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy poród zakończył się pomyślnie. Tak niewiele brakowało... Przekazała malutką Lucy wyczerpanej wysiłkiem matce. Patrzyła jak ojciec patrzy z miłością na kobiety swojego życia. Natalie wiedziała, że już nigdy nie zobaczy czegoś równie wspaniałego.

Siadając w fotelu, zamknęła oczy i jeszcze raz przywołała ten obraz. Chciała odejść z uśmiechem.  
Życie za życie.  
Zawsze.

~*~

Caroline siedziała skulona w kącie. Nie ruszała się, nie oddychała. Nie mogli jej znaleźć.  
Nie chciała jeszcze umierać. Była za młoda, tyle jeszcze przed nią.  
Nie chciała odejść jak tamte.  
Zamiast tego chciała wstać z fotela i uciec.

Zrobiło się ciemno, ale tak było lepiej.  
Już nie czuła wygodnego oparcia fotela.  
Znów była bezpieczna.

Odetchnęła z ulgą i poczekała aż odgłos westchnienia do niej wróci.  
Echo.


End file.
